1. Field
The following description relates to a microphone array apparatus having a hidden microphone placement and an acoustic signal processing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile convergence terminals including high-tech medical equipment such as high precision hearing aids, mobile phones, UMPCs (ultra-mobile PC), camcorders, etc. are becoming more prevalent today, the demand for application products using a microphone array has been increasing. A microphone array is constituted by multiple microphones to obtain subsidiary features of sound involving directivity, in addition to obtaining the sound itself. For example, the subsidiary features of sound involving directivity include a direction of sound or a location of sound sources. The directivity is to increase the sensitivity to a sound source signal of a sound source. The sound source signal of a sound source is located in a predetermined direction, based on a difference in time taken until sound source signals arrive at each of the multiple microphones constituting the microphone array. If sound source signals are obtained in the above manner using a microphone array, a sound source signal input in a predetermined direction may be enhanced or suppressed.
However, such a microphone array is installed to be exposed outside an electronic device. The location of the installation causes a difficulty in improving the exterior design of the electronic device having the microphone array.